


The Importance of Following the Rules

by Sylphaeon



Category: DR1 - Fandom, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Not much of a plot but it's there, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Smut, friend request, i guess??, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphaeon/pseuds/Sylphaeon
Summary: You meet the Hall Monitor. He's a nicer guy than you expect, even if he's kind of over the top. You fall hard, fast. You don't expect for him to do so, too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Woowee, did not think at this point (or any point) of my life I would be writing a single fic about Dangan Ronpa boi thirst, LET ALONE THREE. But I'm not complaining. I'm happy to be writing about Good Bois getting some love from their fans. And especially for my buddy BK!!! I was considering writing K1B0 next but BK requested a DR1 Husbando and I was like... hell yeah. Ishimaru is prolly my fave boi from DR1, too. So I'm more than happy to comply~
> 
> I had to do some research on him before starting tho, because to be honest, my knowledge on DR1 is shaky at best. I've really only watched the anime (which hardly touches on any characterization, which is too bad, it just needed at least 6-8 more episodes to cover at least some of that) and my sister who did play the game told me some stuff about it years ago and again more recently. But now that I'm firmly in DR Hell I may as well go all the way~ And I do mean all the way. >:3
> 
> So, be warned, unlike the previous DR Reader fics I wrote, this one has smut in the main story. 
> 
> Anyway, this time around Reader's name is Shinobu, which means “support”. I typically use a   
> “clever” name or occupation for Reader names instead of y/n cos that just... irks me so much. I'd rather assign something that can be used briefly wherever needed while still maintaining Reader's POV and not adding too many details that make the Reader, well, not a Reader anymore. I also think it breaks immersion at least slightly less and doesn't look as bad in a sentence.
> 
> This is taking place in an AU, of course. And not at Hope's Peak, but at Ishimaru's High School, Kaiseidan. I've not written a school setting in a loooong time, not since my Yu-Gi-oh! Fanfiction days from over a decade ago, haha. 
> 
> Remember to keep in mind this is very self-indulgent as well as a request for a friend. :)
> 
> But!! I still hope you enjoy it~~~

–

 

Your first meeting was bad.

 

Really bad.

 

He came in with an already heavily swollen eye so you didn't even recognize him right away.

 

However, his name rang a bell immediately: Ishimaru Kiyotaka, the Ultimate High School Hall Monitor, as the students would call him. You knew he was part of the Disciplinary Committee, and the only highly active member. No one else really cared that much about rules being enforced. It must have been hard work, to be considered the bad guy just for trying to keep order maintained...

 

During your homeroom class you work as a nurse's assistant. This is because your mother is the school nurse and knew that you actually really enjoyed treating others, and were even pretty darn good at it. She got special permission for you to work here a bit as long as you managed to still get your classwork and studying done. And so you did. Often times she would take off during your time there so she could grab an early lunch, take a break, or pick up more supplies if needed.

 

You weren't really sure why this was something you were drawn to. It wasn't really just because of your mother, you had figured. Maybe some of your own maternal instinct you developed? Who knows.

 

Either way, it was because of this that you actually got to meet the infamous Hall Monitor. Or as some distastefully joked, Hell Monitor.

 

From what you knew, no one seemed to like this guy. He was very strict, very loud, and apparently very, very difficult to interact with. But you had only heard rumors and never actually tried talking to him, due to different schedules and whatnot. You didn't really like to judge people based on rumors, so you weren't going to let those deter you from taking care of his wound, regardless if the rumors were true or not. Ishimaru couldn't be that bad of a guy. He probably only thought he was doing what he thought was right. You would find out soon enough.

 

He seems hesitant to talk to you, as he peeks into the nurses' office. You notice him out of the corner of your eye as you're fixing the bedsheets.

 

“Oh, I'm an assistant here, so please come sit so I can treat – holy crap that's bad!”

 

As soon as you notice the swelling around his eye you pull him in and ask for his name and student ID.

 

“Alright... Ishimaru-kun, I'm going to ask you some questions while I examine you. Is that okay?”

 

“Yes, of course.” As expected he was willing to comply without issue.

 

You get a cold compress ready as you look closely into his damaged eye. No blood. A good sign.

 

“You don't have any double vision do you?”

 

“No, I can see fine.”

 

“Any unbearable pain?”

 

“Not really.” He looks down. Probably just his pride hurt the most now.

 

You apply the cold pack and he winces, drawing away slightly, but then settling against it, taking it from you to hold on his own.

 

“Can I ask what happened?”

 

He seems ashamed, but obliges you with an answer. “These two troublemakers...” He grits his teeth, and you could tell he was angrily recalling, “I saw them grab each other by the collar. They started to get into a fist fight!! But I wasn't going to allow that, not with so many people around, trying to encourage it to escalate to an even worse level.” He looks up towards you with his good eye.

 

With just one piercing red eye to stare at you was quite intense. His magnificently huge eyebrows magnified the effect. Even wounded, his natural intimidation was working well. Not that it was going to make you stop treating him, you were much more thick-skinned than that. But you noted how this must be part of why people tried to avoid him. It didn't help that this guy wore a military-esque version of the high school uniform, having adorned himself with medals, and some fantastic lace-up boots. He stood out so much, it was no wonder he's treated the way he is: an outcast.

 

“Violence is a coward's tool.” He goes on, “I only stepped in to make sure it was to be stopped before it got worse!”

 

“Gosh...” You say softly, “You should have waited for a teacher...”

 

“You're right.” He looks back down, the reminder of his mistake no doubt making him feel worse.

 

After a moment he goes on. “But I saw a couple of girls crying too, and so I...”

 

You realized with this that he felt like he had to stop the fight before those two would hurt each other, and further upset those girls.

 

“Your emotions got the best of you,” You finish for him. “I understand. It's not rational but, our human hearts rarely are.”

 

He seems to agree with that with a small nod.

 

It was a situation gone out of control and these were things that happened. Even at a prep school as prestigious as Kaiseidan, fights could break out on campus and there would always be someone who needed medical attention.

 

You conclude that Ishimaru seems to care a lot about others, even when they don't care about him. Not too many people like that in the world...

 

“It's definitely going to swell up more, you might want to take a day off to rest after a blow like that. And to avoid infection.” You decide to move on from the topic, no point in dwelling on it to make him feel worse.

 

“ _I cannot possibly miss a day of school!”_ He sharply yells his reply and points a finger at you.

 

You blink a few times and take a step back to avoid being jabbed. Well he certainly can be shout-y.

 

“Yeah, but you also cannot possibly afford to let your health take a backseat either, can you?”

 

He doesn't seem to want to reply to that. Or know how to.

 

“I think you deserve a small break for doing your best, so I at least recommend considering it,” You try to say cheerfully. “I'll even get you a permission slip.” You weren't sure if he'd buy that explanation but it was all you got.

 

He says nothing. He looks so dejected that he looks like he even might cry. That, you always had more trouble dealing with, since words to comfort weren't usually your strongest point, but, if he needed to let it out here you had no problem with it.

 

You take out a couple more cold compresses and put them in his hands. “You probably have some at home, but use these throughout the rest of the day if you need to. And if you think you have to come back to school immediately tomorrow, then come see me to check in and I can give you more if you need them.”

  
“I will be here, I do not have the luxury of missing a single day of education!” His voice is stern. The intimidation factor rising again.

 

“Alright, well, let me warn you, that if you wake up and have like, raccoon eyes... you should go to the hospital, because I won't be able to help with that sort of internal bleeding.”

 

He looks up in concern so you quickly add, “I highly doubt that will be something you need to be worried about. But yeah, do still check in with me, or my mom when she's around.”

 

“So your mother is the school nurse?” He asks.

 

“Yup, she's been here over a decade. It's why I was able to get to work this position a little bit each day. I wanted early experience, because she is considering retiring soon, and I want to be prepared in case I am picked.”

 

“I see. A most respectable job and cause.” He nods swiftly. “I can see why you would want to do it too.” He stands up and bows lightly to you.

 

This makes you feel a little flushed. “O-oh, I mean, I don't do it only because of her. I just feel like it's right for me... I wonder if I could ever handle being a nurse in a hospital or some other setting...” You ponder aloud, putting a finger to your chin.

 

He crushes his hand into a fist. “With enough hard work you can do anything!” His index finger points forward and he reasserts his conviction. “Yes, with great effort comes great reward!” His gestures and words are a bit dramatic, but somewhat endearing.

 

You giggle. “Yeah, that's what I hear.” You lead him to the door to send him back to class. “Oh, in a few days you'll want to switch to warm compress packs. Let me know if you need any.” You add.

 

“Thank you very much for your kindness and generous remedy!” He bows lightly to you again.

 

“Oh no need to thank me for that, it's what I'm here for Ishimaru-kun.”

 

You realized then you hadn't even told him your name yet. “I'm Shinobu. I think my mother named me appropriately, haha.”

 

“Most fitting.” He nods, and then he marches away to his class before the bell rings.

 

You didn't really know how to react to that interaction but then you had another realization that you forgot to write up the permission slip. Not that you could have signed it, you had to wait until your mother came back for it to be valid. You would try to catch him later.

 

–

 

“I told you I won't be needing it,” He says sternly when you meet up with him near the end of the school day.

 

You had caught him going to his last class, and you were about to head back to the nurses room.

 

“It's just in case. You don't know how awful you're really going to feel tomorrow. Wounds like this always hurt more over the next several days.”

 

He grits his teeth, sweating, and takes the paper hesitantly. He's really not happy to hear that.

 

“Fine. Thank you for your concern. You are only doing your job, I cannot be angry at you.”

 

“I didn't think you were, Ishimaru-kun.”

 

“Sorry. I cannot help but assume...”

 

“I understand, I know what people say about you. But you are who you are Ishimaru-kun.”

 

He doesn't look encouraged by this.

 

“What do they say about me...” He asks, although, you can tell he either already knows or doesn't really want to know. Either way, his face looked pitifully sad and it made you regret saying anything because it brought a pang of pain to your heart.

 

“Um, well...” You mumble, not wanting to say, but then finally just spit it out. “Just that you're kind of a stick in the mud...” You quickly add to that so as to reassure him, “But I can't say that's the impression you've given me.”

 

Based on his expression, Ishimaru seems surprised to hear this. So you go on. “I can tell you're sincere, and you work hard not only for yourself. It's admirable. I wish more people saw it that way.”

 

Tears start to flow from his eyes, and...... was that drool dribbling down his chin??? He was so touched he was absolutely losing his mind. Now you really didn't know what to think.

 

“Thank you, I will remember your kindness even more now,” his voice starts low but climbs in an instant. “Hahaha! Yes, when I, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, have reached my goals and I one day look back on this day, I will be able to do so without regret thanks to you.”

 

This time he does a much deeper bow and snaps back up with his fist clenched. “You are truly a wonderful healer!”

 

There's no way your cheeks aren't turning red hot, because you can feel the fire in them. You try to remain composed and try to reply in a steady voice. “I- I should be thanking you for such a nice compliment, Ishimaru-kun.”

 

He looks elated, as far as you can tell, before he excuses himself and turns to enter his classroom.

 

In the moment before the bell rings, you find yourself unable to move, touched by how moved he was from hearing appreciation for his work. Truly, this boy wore his heart on his sleeve, as open as the lapel on his arm. You decide he was so much more than the rumors gave him credit for.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

You had started following him around to just be sure that he was going to be okay, that no one would try to start a fight with him just because he had gotten himself involved in that previous fight to stop it, and to make sure he was properly taking care of his wound. Diligent as he seemed to be, you just felt like you needed to see for yourself that things would work out fine.

 

As you suspected, he did not take the day off as you had recommended. But he seemed to be alright, following what you figured was his usual routine, and you note that the swelling around his eye had already gone down significantly. Still, you worried, your heart beat fast when you thought of his well-being, so you decide to keep an eye on him for the rest of the week at the very least.

 

Your friends notice you sneaking off and going out of your way to... well, not cross his path exactly, but follow him. You even start sitting nearby him at lunch. They sit down with you today and begin to pester you about it.

 

“Are you stalking the prefect? We never sit this close to that guy.” One of them had asked, nudging you to rouse you from the book you had your nose buried in. Or were pretending to. Ishimaru was sitting alone at a table a few feet away, having his lunch and immersed in one of his textbooks. Alone as usual.

 

You wait until you finish the last line of the page before lifting your gaze disinterestedly. “Uh, no? Did you not see his damaged eye? You don't have to sit with me if it makes you uncomfortable.” You crossed your arms.

 

“You're not his mother or girlfriend,” The other says. “Thank goodness,” she quickly adds.

 

“That's not the point. If it gets infected or something I'll feel bad.” You roll your eyes. They should know better by now. You really don't want something bad to happen just because you were neglectful. You are a healer at heart, you had to know that he would absolutely be fine.

 

Another butts into the conversation. “We don't have to worry about her crushing on this guy, gosh, he's such a piece of work. What a shame, he's pretty cute. I mean, when he's not beat up or acting like a militant psycho.”

 

You roll your eyes again. You shift in your seat when your eyes wander to his briefly, then go back to reading your book but in reality you were still glancing up at him every few lines you read. He _is_ pretty cute.

 

Oh no. Don't say that, brain.

 

“I can't believe you just said that, haha!”

 

“Wh-said what???”

 

“You said he's pretty cute,” She nudges your arm harder than before and says it kind of loud enough that there's no way he couldn't have heard it.

 

“Shu-Shut up you're not serious!”

 

“You did though.”

 

Crap.

 

Instead of making a scene like your friends were trying to provoke, you clamp your mouth and stick your face deeper into your book while your friends keep giggling. If you were lucky, he wasn't paying attention to what was happening around him, or at the very least assumed that it wasn't applying to him. Oh geez. It felt bad thinking of it that way too. You wonder if this guy thought of having a girlfriend at all, what with the failure of having no friends. Either way, he must be lonely.

 

You wonder if it's worth the effort... somewhere under that strict guard he puts up is surely a normal boy with feelings like any other. He didn't have to change that about him. Nor would you want him to. But he deserved friendship the same as anyone else.

 

–

 

So eventually, you made up your mind and approached him after school a few times simply to start to spend a little time with him. Naturally, he is utterly confused by this. The first time is also a wee bit awkward, so that doesn't help either.

 

You were carrying more textbooks in hand than you would normally, thinking that having some topic of interest might be a good way to break the ice, but you end up dropping them almost directly on his feet. It's a good thing those boots look sturdy, you'd hate to be responsible for having to treat his toes.

 

“I'm sorry! I swear I'm not usually this clumsy,” You say as you both lean down to pick up your books. You try to keep your eyes low and not on his face as he hands one of them back.

 

“Shinobu-kun, right?” He asks.

 

“Right.” You chance a look at him which is possibly one of the worst mistakes you could have made. Even though a little battle torn, Ishimaru's intense gaze was a little too much for you to handle. Most guys looked like toads in comparison to him. Okay that was probably too mean to other guys, but it was true to you.

 

“I promise to remember for sure now.” His lips form a soft smile as he finishes helping you get your books.

 

Before you can say anything else one of your friends claps her hands on your shoulder. “Shinobu-chaaaan, there you are.” You nearly drop your books again.

 

Another friend pops up behind her. “We're still going to get ice cream, yeah?”

 

You completely forgot about it. Zoned out during that conversation at lunch.

 

“That's right. Before we go, um, Ishimaru-kun,” You begin to say, but then notice he has already marched off into the distance. You hoped he didn't feel like a bother just because your friends had shown up at the wrong time. You sigh, hoping your next attempt would go better.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The next time you catch him, you only have two textbooks in your arms. One is economics and the other is on the history of Japan.

 

You first ask him about how his eye is feeling and he says it is fine, but he seems much more interested in the topics of the books you have this time.

 

“Oh yeah, I was heading to the library now actually to get more books on them, because I don't think these alone are helping me understand the sections I'm on currently...”

 

“I can recommend some to you!” He says excitedly. His zest for learning is quite refreshing, you think.

 

“Would you like to come with me then, and show me?”

 

He looks a little taken aback by that. “Oh... You want me to... accompany you?”

 

“Yeah, why not? Unless... you were busy...” You feel kind of bad, he must never be asked by anyone to hang out, or just, for anything in general.

 

“Hahaha! No, I'm never too busy to help a fellow student!” He has his hands up and a big wide smile. Oh no he's being cute again.

 

Quickly you begin to walk into the direction of the library. “Great, thanks Ishimaru-kun, let's get a move on then.”

 

When you arrive some minutes later, you can see just how elated he is to be here.

 

You can't blame him, libraries are a nice place to be. The expanse of knowledge to be found in these places were always an awe-inspiring presence to behold. Times like this remind you that human beings can be quite the interesting species.

 

Ishimaru immediately takes you to the sections you need to be in and helps you find some interesting looking books. You weren't sure if you'd read this entire huge stack right away but you did appreciate the recommendations. You check the books out, put them in your bag, and go back outside, sitting down on the big steps and asking him to join you. He seems unsure but does so.

 

“I can't thank you enough. I've been trying really hard in these classes, and it's not like I'm not paying attention, but there are still some things puzzling me and I figured if I got some extra materials it would help a lot more.”

 

He's happy to be of help to you. “If you need further help, you are welcome to study with me!” He offers.

 

Suddenly you imagine being alone with him in his room, sitting directly next to him, your hands practically touching, and you freeze up.

 

“O-o-o-oh yeah?” You stammer, trying really hard to shove that thought away.

 

He nods. “Of course! I think I would make an excellent study partner.”

 

“P-p-partner?”

 

“Is something the matter?” He looks concerned. You don't even realize you were stuttering until now.

 

“Yep, I'm great! Maybe if I keep struggling after reading these, we can set up a study session!” You reply, probably a little too loudly. Not that he notices. His eyes widen and he's happy again.

 

For awhile you continue to sit on the steps and you listen to his opinion on the topics you needed help with. You find that he's already supremely knowledgeable on them and it impresses you. Aside from that you're just happy to listen and watch him speak. His enthusiasm was infectious.

 

–

 

By your third and fourth meet ups you still insist you are checking on his eye, but then begin to engage in some small talk each time. You come to find that Ishimaru didn't really do a whole lot besides studying and working out. This made conversations short but you didn't want to give up so easily. So by the fifth time you want to ask if he would even consider engaging in other things.

 

“Maybe sometime you should hang out with me and we can watch some TV together,” You suggest.

 

Ishimaru's eyes widen and his eyebrows are practically in his hairline now.

 

“Is there a benefit to watching TV? Especially with another person?”

 

“Uhh... I mean... it's just... what friends do sometimes.”

 

“I see. Is it educational?”

 

“It... can be?” This guy was honestly for real, that he did not have any hobbies outside of perfecting his academia. He had no clue of the wonders of what television had to offer.

 

“There's lots of documentaries and shows about how things are made, you know, stuff like that, I like to watch those things too sometimes.”

 

He is fascinated, until another thought is brought up. “But what about studying?”

 

“Umm... we could study first and reward ourselves with TV after?”

 

He still doesn't seem entirely convinced, although, by now you had him hook and line, you just needed to sink.

 

“We could make some tea too,” You think aloud.

 

“Hahaha! Yes, that sounds most wonderful. I can make a damn fine tea if I do say so myself!”

 

The beads of sweat on your forehead start to disappear. Finally this might be going somewhere.

 

“Do you... really want to consider me a friend?” He suddenly asks, cautious and serious. “Pardon me for being suspicious but, I can't help but think you might be better off doing this sort of activity with the people you are already close with...” He sounds... sad. Like he expects you to just go ahead and take off already.

 

“You're a nice person Ishimaru-kun.”

 

You want to reassure him this isn't some trick. That he is worth the time. He might be a little over the top overemotional, and very unlike the average student with his overzealous dedication to academia and following rules, but, you came to figure that, you liked that about him. Understanding that he was the way he was, due to a lack of social skills, well, it was endearing. You hoped that you could help him if he needed it.

 

“I don't see any trouble in making new friends, because it's never too late to do so. How do you feel about it?”

 

“Forgive me!” He shouts, finger pointing, and what you thought might be tears on the edge of his eyes appearing. “You have done nothing but show thoughtfulness and I repay you with doubt. That will not do!”

 

“It's fine, really, I can understand your hesitance.” You wave a hand dismissively, trying to calm him down with reassurance, “Making new friends is often an awkward experience. I'm glad I decided to talk to you though, Ishimaru-kun.”

 

You smile fondly at each other, and you are about to say something else when a few guys you recognized from one of the sports clubs had made their way over to where you and Ishimaru were standing, which was under some trees not far from the track field.

 

“Hey, is the _Hell Monitor_ giving you a hard time?” One of them asks.

 

“Yeah, is he threatening you with detention if you don't hang out with him?” Another asks.

 

“No, that's stupid.” You reply.

 

“We wouldn't put it past him, he acts all goody-two-shoes but we're not gonna act like he's Mr. Perfect Prefect either,” The other says.

 

“If you are implying that I would blackmail someone into being my friend, then you are mistaken!” Ishimaru shouts, holding up a finger.

 

They just laugh at him. “You? With a friend? Haha, that's a laugh. No one likes you for good reasons,” The first one said.

 

You grit your teeth, nearly biting your tongue. Now you were pissed off.

 

“All you do is yell at people for the stupidest offenses. You act like you're making the environment better for everyone, when you're the one making it more disruptive.” The other one had his hands up in a shrugging pose, acting like the things he was saying weren't rude as all hell.

 

Ishimaru looks a little shaken with this information, however. By now Ishimaru probably would have been threatening them with telling the teachers, but since it was after school, technically off campus, he really had no power, and knew this.

 

Not to mention, they technically weren't doing anything wrong besides being nosy assholes.

 

Still, you really weren't going to let this stand, seeing him upset with words that weren't true. You wanted to clobber these guys. Even if they were bigger than you. But you knew one of Ishimaru's principles, that he had mentioned when you very first met, that violence is what a coward uses. And you don't think he's wrong about that. So, the only other choice, was something completely opposite from that, to make these guys fuck off. It was a bold and outrageous move, but the only one you could think of.

 

You stomp closer to Ishimaru and grab his collar, bringing his face to yours, smashing your lips into his. Because he was so shocked by the sudden grab, his mouth was open, so you felt his tongue slip slightly into your mouth. You close your eyes for a moment and, while feeling really embarrassed, you also felt really good, lips tingling, adrenaline pumping. In the few seconds you take to peek, you see Ishimaru's red eyes wildly confused, and his face redder than those eyes.

 

The sports guys were so stunned they had no words.

 

When you release Ishimaru's lips and collar, you turn to give them a big glare. “Ishimaru-kun is my _boyfriend_ , and you should be ashamed for saying the things you did. He does his best because he cares a lot. Maybe you should go and learn to have more empathy for others like he does.”

 

“Oh.. we... didn't... we didn't know he... you...” They stumble over their words.

 

“It's none of your business, so why don't you leave now!” You shout while pointing towards the direction they had come from.

 

And so they do, in a rush, probably because your rage was such an unusual thing to have happened all of the sudden, they had no idea how to react, and even you knew your own rage could be scary to behold. But you hoped now that this would make them leave you alone for good.

 

With your adrenaline fading fast, however, now you had to deal with the aftermath of your impulse.

 

Ishimaru is just completely frozen from the surprise of your kiss. You begin to bow over and over again, apologizing.

 

“I swear it was the only thing I could think of to make them stop harassing us! I'm so sorry!!”

 

He slumps to the ground, on his knees, unable to look at you. “It's... it's fine...”

 

“It's not, it's really not, I should have considered another solution... I was so angry at what they were saying about you, it was uncalled for... I'm sorry...”

 

You slump to the ground too, on your own knees.

 

After a moment he takes your hands and you look up, no doubt reddening from his touch. “You have nothing to be sorry for. You were defending me. I am grateful!” He gives a small smile. You want to melt.

 

“Being kissed and then being called your boyfriend... what a completely new experience...” He looks away, and you can see his face getting red again. He lets go of your hands.

 

“I had to be convincing somehow...” You look down to the ground, wishing you had a hole to stick your head in. Your heart is in your throat, pounding in your head like a drum.

 

“Right... Well... It was... nice?” He says, probably embarrassed for saying it out loud he quickly adds, “I can just forget this ever happened and we can move on.” He suddenly does a strange gesture with his hands and shouts. “Forget Forget FORGET BEEEAM!!!”

 

“Uhh.......” Before you can say anything to that, your cell phone rings. You grab it from your bag, nearly dropping it.

 

“Shinobu sweetie, I'm going to be a little late in here re-organizing this cabinet, can you get dinner started for me?”

 

“Yeah of course mom,” You reply, voice a little shaky.

 

“Is something wrong? Have you left already?”

 

“I'm fine, mom. I'm just off the school grounds now, I won't be long.”

 

“Alright then, thanks hon!”

 

You sigh when you hang up. Ishimaru is already standing again and holds a hand to you to help you up. You grab it and he pulls you up to your feet effortlessly. In that moment you feel your breath catch in your throat from the strength showed with ease.

 

“I will see you later then,” He says, noticeably not looking you in the eyes, and begins to march away.

 

“Yes, Ishimaru-kun...”

 

You wonder if what you had done might have ruined your friendship that was only beginning to blossom.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

It's several days before you run into him again. You almost think he was avoiding you but it must be a coincidence, with some tests happening this week. Either way, you found yourself missing him a lot more than you should. You couldn't stop thinking about your lips meeting his. Even if it was awkward and well, forced, the softness of his lips and the heat of his tongue lingered in your memory.

 

Distracted about him as you were, you managed to do decently fine on your own tests, especially on the topics you had taken books out for, thanks to his suggestions. However, there was going to be one more test next week and you were most uncertain about that one. No amount of studying on your own left you feeling prepared for it. You thought maybe this would be a good opportunity to ask Ishimaru if you could study with him.

 

You find him at lunch and ask, suggesting that you could use one of the classrooms after school. You thought this would be far less distracting than being in his room. After what happened recently, you didn't even want to think about being there.

 

He is more than pleased for you to ask him for his help again.

 

–

 

Your mother has already gone home but you're in the nurses office, changing out of your uniform shirt. You had accidentally stained it during science class. Or rather, one of the boys did while messing around with his pen and the ink splatted all over it since you sat next to him. You were only slightly annoyed because this would delay your meeting with Ishimaru. If you didn't hurry he might end up thinking you ditched him.

 

You were fortunate enough to have a spare casual shirt to change into that you had stashed here, and then set your stained shirt into the sink to soak, hoping it would be salvageable. You felt lucky that you weren't wearing your blazer coat when it happened, because that would have been much harder to get the stain out of, you were certain. Thank goodness these spring days had been warm.

 

 

When you arrived to the empty classroom, where only Ishimaru sat, he did not seem content to see you. You wondered if it was because you were late.

 

After a few moments, he eventually speaks up about it.

 

“That shirt...”

 

“Hmm? Oh this old thing?”

 

“I must admit to you that I find it to be a distraction!”

 

“Ehhh?”

 

“If this weren't after school hours I would say it is a disturbance to the school's peace!” He points dramatically at you, as he typically does.

 

“So-sorry!” You squeak, putting your head down to your desk and your hands up in a prayer for forgiveness. “Someone stained my shirt in my last class so I had to change and let my shirt soak to keep it from ruining.”

 

“O-oh.” His voice lowers before raising it again. “Then my sincerest apologies!!! For the time being, I will let it slide.”

 

“Th-thanks Ishimaru-kun.” You sigh in relief.

 

“I should have considered that you of all people would not go out of your way to break school rules on purpose, so I really am sorry for the accusation. Please forgive me.” You take a peek at him and he looks pretty bummed about his outburst.

 

“It's fine, I'm fine. Really. It just comes naturally for you to want to correct something that's out of place in school, doesn't it?” You sit back up fully, and take his hands before continuing.

 

“It's because of your hard work that order is maintained around here, so don't sweat it. I understand you don't want to ever neglect your duties.”

 

“You're quite right!” He says, looking content once more. “Yes, it is very important to me you see. I have several identical uniforms to wear, to have to wear at all times, as it keeps me concentrating on my studies no matter what day of the year it is.”

 

“Eh...?” You let go of his hands. He... he wears his uniform year round? Is that what he was saying?

 

He goes on. “So many students are willfully ignorant of student fashion, and don't seem to care that they cause a disturbance because of it! Some might say I might be too passionate about it, but, I say there is never such a thing as too much passion!” He's basically crying as he has his hand balled up into a fist.

 

“Ah... right... a passion... for student fashion...” You are trying really hard to stay on his level.

 

This time he takes your hands and you can feel your face flush. “Thank you for your understanding! Perhaps one day we can discuss more in excruciating detail the benefits of keeping oneself enveloped in the mantle of the academic lifestyle!!”

 

“Er... sure, alright.”

 

“Hahahaha! I get the feeling if you tried it you would definitely understand what I mean!” He lets go of your hands and puts his up while smiling widely, eyes closed, his cute eyelashes more visible. When he did this it was hard to be put off by him.

 

Okay so, he's more than a little weird with this uh, particular quirk of his. But it was basically harmless as far as you can tell. As long as he's... happy? He _really_ enjoyed learning. Well whatever, you didn't want to stay on this topic anymore.

 

“Ishimaru-kun...”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“We should probably get back to studying while we have the time.”

 

“You are quite right about that! My apologies once more, I was getting too hotheaded once again.” He bows his head. “Now then, let me ask you some questions...”

 

So for the next two hours, you get drilled on both the basics and the advanced sections of your course. Ishimaru is really good at explaining the details you needed to know, and by the end of the session you feel a lot more confident about being able to pass your final test of the semester. You thank him, telling him that you owe him one. He insists it was his pleasure to be of assistance to another student, and that it was mostly your own hard work anyway.

 

“No really, I'll have to pay you back somehow. You're my friend after all,” You say.

 

“Friend...” He says quietly. You wonder if that made him upset, but he immediately perks up. “Hahaha! I don't think I will ever get used to the delight of being called a friend. I should be paying _you_ back for this feeling!”

 

“Oh Ishimaru-kun...” You can't look at him directly because you know you're turning red. He was so open with his feelings. It was refreshing, although sometimes hard to deal with. But not in a bad way.

 

You hope to continue to get closer with him in the coming weeks during your final year in high school.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter with the smut. So you can't say I didn't want you, haha.

Next week comes around and you pass your test with ease. You were one of the first students done with the test, even after double checking your answers carefully. It felt really, really good. You would have to thank Ishimaru again for giving you that confidence.

 

The end of the week comes up fast and you're reminded that the next two weeks were to be a break. You wondered if you should invite Ishimaru over during that time, to simply hang out, watch TV, maybe even play video games? You weren't sure how much he'd be into either but, by now it felt natural to see him after school hours. You would have to explain to your mother first that he was a new friend, before she assumed he was something more.

 

You ponder this as you walk through the sea of young adults, all excitedly getting ready for their last class before the break. You turn the corner and find your friends cornering Ishimaru near the janitor's closet at the end of the long hallway.

 

Oh no.

 

You approach them hesitantly.

 

“Hey gurl, we were just talking to your boyfriend,” One of them chirps.

 

“Wai-wait a second!” You throw your hands up and wildly wave them. Ishimaru seems to be as confused as you are.

 

“We just wanted to make sure he was taking good care of you,” Another says.

 

“You're getting the wrong idea-” You start to say.

 

“We wish you would have told us about it, we had no idea you could be so secretive,” says the other.

 

“That's because he's not-”

 

“We came up with a great idea though.”

 

“ _Huh?”_ Both you and Ishimaru ask.

 

“Yeah, you should both spend some time together before the break starts. Something even cozier than the classroom you were holding hands in~”

 

“Wh-what?” So one of them must have spied on you when you were studying together last week, and gotten the wrong idea. Great. You had no idea any of them were staying after school for cleaning duties, it's not something you usually asked about.

 

“This is a favor to you both, really,” she winks, opening the janitor's closet door, and shoving Ishimaru, then you, inside.

 

“ _HEY!!”_ You both yell and begin knocking on the door. When you checked the handle, it was useless, as it was locked and could only be opened from the outside.

 

“This isn't funny!” You said.

 

“You're making me miss my final class before the break - _this is going to have dire consequences!_ ” Ishimaru yells.

 

“Haha, just have some fun in there.”

 

“Yeah there isn't possibly anything that important to know about in your last class, geez.”

 

“Of all the guys, I can't believe you picked him, but, I respect it if he makes you happy~”

 

“We'll come let you out in around an hour or so, that should be plenty of time!”

 

You and Ishimaru continue to bang the door as hard as you can but it quickly becomes obvious that your friends had walked away already. The bell had rung and the hallways were empty, not a soul around. The nearest classroom was nowhere close enough for your voices to travel. Even Ishimaru had already given up, knowing the futility of the situation.

 

You remember that you had heard that this closet, far away from the noise of the classrooms, was where couples would come to skip class and make out. And with that thought, you suddenly became hyper-aware of how close to Ishimaru you really were in this tight space that you shared with the brooms and few other cleaning materials.

 

You start to sweat both from the heat of the tight space and the realization that your bottom was pressed firmly up against his crotch. His hot breath was on your neck, your small feet against his large ones, your elbows almost against his sides as you leaned into him. The little light provided from the cracks of the door were just enough to let you see just how little space you had outside of what you felt. Above your heads is a single incandescent light bulb, but you decide it would probably be better to leave it off in this situation.

 

“Ishimaru-kun... I'm so sorry... I never thought my friends would... act like this. It's probably because they've never seen me with alone with a guy before so they're having fun... in their own weird way.”

 

“It's not your fault...” He mumbles, quietly, barely a whisper, uncharacteristic of him. Knowing he was as nervous as you wasn't really all that reassuring.

 

You realize this position is becoming increasingly uncomfortable as you can tell he's reacting to it too, so you tell him you're going to turn around. When you manage to, you lean your forehead against his pectorals, and your hands move to rest on them as well. You inhale his spicy, masculine scent and keep your head pressed down, body flush against his, because there's no way you can look him in the eyes in this moment. You can instantly feel your body starting to react to his. His breathing changes, and you know he can feel it too, through the layers of clothes. Suddenly your brain is picturing the kinds of things you should not be picturing with him, and your heart begins to jump like crazy inside your chest.

 

He shifts slightly and you can feel him poking you through the telltale hardness of his pants, and he notices immediately, rushing to apologize for his natural reaction. “I'm-I'm sorry, I-”

 

“It's fine, you can't help it right now,” You respond, voice hushed. In that moment you had chanced looking up to him and you have to look back down immediately because the embarrassed look on his face was too cute and it was impossible for you to not react further.

 

He tries to shift again but this just ends up pushing you more against the wall, his knee ending up firmly between your legs, and you swear you forget how to breathe for a moment. A soft gasp escapes you finally, and you try again to relax. But, it's impossible. All you can think about now is grinding against his leg and grabbing his collar, like you had done before on impulse, to kiss him.

 

You look up, slowly, and find his face staring at yours with intense concentration, the light reflecting in his deep red eyes almost spell-binding.

 

“Ishimaru-kun... I...” Goosebumps were all over you as you tried to say anything, but words failed.

 

Instead you shiver, and he leans forward more. “Yes...?” He asks, softly.

 

Although you enjoyed his voice as it was, and it was usually quite loud and demanding, something about his voice being this husky and low was doing things to you you had never imagined a voice could do to you.

 

“I...” You decide to just be honest. Friends should be honest with each other, even at the cost of ruining the friendship. Integrity was above all, a most important virtue. You knew that he would agree.

“I want to... kiss you again, Ishimaru-kun.”

 

“Rea-really?!” He does his best to keep his voice from booming directly in your face but it's still quite loud from the shock of what you said.

 

“I said I owe you one... and what better way than to let off stress to pass the time in here?” You're probably being way too bold and forward. Maybe it was the tenseness of the situation getting to your head. But, again, you wanted to be honest.

 

He doesn't seem to know what to say about that. He's probably just still worried about breaking school rules. So you go on. “I know you're concerned with your last class... but... maybe I can... distract your thoughts on it... for now... this one time...”

 

He thinks for a moment. “We're... friends, right?” He asks.

 

“Yes... I hope so...” You reply, looking up to him.

 

“Is this what you really want, then?” He is intensely staring into your eyes now.

 

“Only if you're okay with it, Ishimaru-kun.” You look away for a few seconds, to be able to concentrate on getting your words out. “Last time, I didn't have the opportunity to ask, so this time I want to... do it right, with your permission.”

 

He places his hands on your hips, and from that touch alone you nearly lose your balance. He adjusts to make sure you don't fall, and instead ends up pinning you harder against the wall. You gasp again, fighting yourself from being even more turned on from the unintentional roughness.

 

“I should be a man here, and be the one asking to kiss you,” He says, voice deep and firm. Well, there was no turning back now, was there.

 

“Ishimaru-kun... then, please, kiss me.” You know you're reddening a lot, but in this lighting, you can't bring yourself to care anymore, whether he can see it or not. You place your hands back on his chest, slowly smoothing your hands over the fabric, feeling his hard muscles through it. Suddenly, with you knowing of his strict uniform wearing, this made you feel hot and bothered. It felt like taboo to even think about opening his jacket and shirt, but you wanted to, oh so badly.

 

You let your fingertips trail slowly downward and you feel him shiver against you. He locks a hungry gaze at you. Times like this, mind reading would be super useful.

 

“I want you,” He finally says, “I want to kiss you too.”

 

He leans forward, and a blush tickles the top of your cheekbones again, you watching carefully as he closes the gap between you, his lips a mere centimeter from yours. “I just didn't expect it would happen like this, during school hours,” He sighs.

 

You become completely weak in your knees, seeing the way he wanted to devour you. You don't have the luxury of savoring this moment for too long so you react by grinding down on his thigh, and he takes this as feedback to press his lips against yours. A moan escapes your throat, and you feel his tongue press against your lips. You allow it entry and press yours firmly to his.

 

You can feel yourself trembling between your legs, mesmerized by the way he hungrily danced his tongue across yours.

 

When he finally draws back, you're both heavily breathing. Time did not feel like it had passed at all as you stared at each other in wonder.

 

“Ishimaru-kun... are you...”

 

“I'm fine, no, I'm better than fine!” He replies.

 

A small smile forms on your lips and you're relieved. “Good...”

 

“That was amazing...” He says. “Even better than the first time...”

 

You giggle. “I thought you forgot about that. You did the forget beam, if I recall...”

 

“You're right. Maybe I'll have to do it again,” Ishimaru sounds a bit mischievous as he says this.

 

“Oh please don't,” You reply.

 

“Are you... asking me, or begging me?” He asks, tone suddenly serious again.

 

“Ishi-Ishimaru-kun?” You stutter. Now that was dirtier talk from him than you expected.

 

He leans in and presses his lips to yours again, also catching you by surprise.

 

But you hum in approval, another moan escapes against his lips, and he grabs your chin while pressing his lips harder against yours. When he lets go he begins to press gentle kisses against your jawline and then your neck.

 

“Ishimaru-kun... I'm begging you...” You decide to titillate him.

 

He responds, his voice thick and mad with desire. “I want you.”

 

You hold your breath as you eagerly watch him, his eyes so intensely looking you up and down.

 

Ishimaru seems to want to hold back though, you notice, as he seems unable to move on with the next step for the next couple of moments.

 

So you take his hands and put them to your chest, having his long fingers undo your bow and help unbutton your shirt.

 

“You can help me put it back on when we're done here...” You purr, hoping that would appease him.

 

He seems relieved to hear it. It was a good thing you learned how seriously he took student fashion, or this might have been done with already, never going any further. Geez. Did this mean he has a uniform kink? Well, you couldn't blame him. After this, you realize you must have one, too.

 

You pull your bra down and he stares. Clearly, he never saw these in person before.

 

“Ishimaru-kun?”

 

“Sorry. I was just thinking... about how, when the body is naked, so is the soul. I usually applied this to men, having always felt that showing each other our naked bodies can form a strong mutual trust quickly.”

 

“Oh... I think I can see what you mean about that,” You reply. It was a very traditional and manly way of thinking. Not unexpected from him. You're not exactly sure how to respond any further, though, so you wait for him to go on with his point.

 

“There's no reason I can't think of this way with you, a woman, however,” He says. “You must... really trust me, to want to expose yourself like this,” He looks away, suddenly sheepish.

 

You giggle. “Ishimaru-kun. Of course I trust you. You're a genuinely good guy. And, I didn't expect this is where we would end up, so soon, but, I don't have any regrets. I already really like you a lot anyway, so... let's just... keep going?”

 

He looks back at you, another intense stare, and then nods. He reaches a hand up tentatively, cupping a breast. His hand is very firm and warm, and you desperately want a stronger touch. As if knowing, he gives you what you want, eliciting a gasp from you. He brings up another hand to grab the other and kneads them in a hypnotizing roughness, utterly fascinated.

 

“So... so soft...” He whispers.

 

“Ah, Ishimaru-kun...” You're starting to feel warmer in your face, and elsewhere, like fire was coursing through your veins directly to your legs.

 

He then brings his face closer to your chest, keeping a hand secure on one breast, and then dropping his other hand to your hip while he latches onto your nipple, gently. With his thumb and index he rolls and pinches your nipple while his tongue swirls around the other. You moan in desperation, and in response to his pleasuring, you bring your hands to his chest again, trying to undo his own buttons.

 

Ishimaru stops you, however, bringing your hands down lower, to the front of his pants. He seems quite insistent on keeping his uniform top from being undone.

 

You smirk and decide to try undoing his belt buckle instead. He gasps.

 

“H-hey!”

 

“If we're going to do this, we gotta get a move on right?” You say, trying to sound as mischievous as possible. You wonder if he's as into this as you think.

 

He gives you a steady, firm gaze, but nods once more, his approval given.

He then moans as you free his cock from the confinement of his pants and, what you could tell were simple and pure white briefs, letting them drop to his ankles.

 

Now it was your turn to stare. You weren't sure if it was the poor lighting or what, but the length and shape of it was something to behold. And now you almost felt hesitant to go any further. Being straddled on his leg, with his length pressed against your thigh, his hands on your breasts, suddenly felt a whole lot more intense and surreal of a moment than it already was.

 

“We can stop anytime you wish,” Ishimaru breaks the silence. You weren't sure how long you had been thinking about this but apparently long enough for him to start to reconsider, to doubt.

 

“No I... I want you to touch me more, please,” You say, voice wavering from the embarrassment of saying it so needfully out loud.

 

“Hahaha! Then, I shall.” He takes your hand and kisses the back of it lightly. Your breath catches in your throat from the tenderness of his kiss.

 

His hands go back to your chest for a few more squeezes, and then soon move from your breasts to under your skirt, switching between soft and rough rubbing against your inner thighs and bottom. Ishimaru once again seems fascinated, studying your reactions as he teases.

 

“I never thought this could feel so good,” He says, locking his eyes with yours as he continues moving his hands along your sensitive thighs and ass. Suddenly you find yourself curious as to if he masturbated regularly, but you decide to keep that to yourself for the time being.

 

“Ishimaru-kun... you're making me feel so... hot...” You moan, legs beginning to quake once more. He hadn't even touched your panties yet and he was already able to make you feel close to an orgasm. This was dangerous.

 

But you needed more. To coax him into doing so, you begin to wrap your fingers around the base of his cock and gave a firm squeeze. An eager whimper escapes his lips and you smile, encouraged. While you move your hands up and down, generously paying extra attention to the head, he begins to tug at your panties.

 

He pushes them aside, and lets a single finger slide against your folds up and down in a swift but controlled motion. You have to grab his shoulders to keep yourself from losing balance at the sudden delicious touch. You moaned a lot more loudly than you intended to. He looks at you with a mix of shock and lust.

 

“Don't... don't stop, Ishimaru-kun, please,” You whimper and then press your lips to his. The kiss is sweet and languid, his lips moving like a caress over yours. But the pent-up sexual tension pushes you both, him releasing a growl against your lips, his tongue pushing against yours, and your back arched slightly. Your shared breaths turn ragged and even in the low light you can see his eyes are dilated with almost no color left.

 

He moves to close the distance to your neck, and he kisses along it while his hand finds its way inside your panties again. He uses his fingers to cup against your sex, putting enough pressure on it to make you gasp.

 

“So wet...” He murmurs against your neck, then helps pull your panties down until they end up dangling around one of your ankles.

 

He finds the hardened nub of nerves, making you mewl under his touch, and you grip his shoulders once again to steady yourself.

 

“Ishimaru-kun,” your voice comes out husky and broken, and you find yourself unable to say anything else as every touch of his thumb rubbing your clit with the perfect amount of force causes you to momentarily lose sense of yourself. Then his fingers find the entrance to your core, his fingers sliding back and forth, parting you. You clench your thighs at first to this, but then you slowly spread them, relaxing your muscles to let him continue further.

 

He slides one finger inside your wet heat, and you moan, grinding down on his hand. The world around you is starting to fade away as you lose yourself to his ministrations, moving your hips in motion with his thrusts.

 

Ishimaru growls against your neck as he thrusts another finger inside you, going faster and faster. He brushes a thumb against your clit every so often as he does so.

 

“You sound so cute, making these sounds, just for me...” He says directly into your ear and you clench even harder around his fingers, a whimpering moan beginning to tear from your throat. To stop you from being so loud, he puts his mouth on yours once more to swallow the sound almost entirely.

 

When he lets your lips free again, you beg. “Ishimaru-kun... I want.. I _need_ you... right now...” You say in between heavy pants of desperation. You reach for his still very hard cock, very much in that moment believing that there was nothing more you wanted right now than him inside of you.

 

He seems a little hesitant. And you can understand his reasoning. You both already went so far in this tiny closet, more than you both expected. After this, would this even be a friendship anymore?

 

He keeps his finger inside you, and you groan when he moves it again, hitting just the right spot. Your breath becomes shallower, desperate.

 

“Ishimaru-kun!” You squeak, putting your head against his chest and trying to quiet yourself.

 

You can feel his member throbbing against you, so you take it, wrapping your hand around him and pumping at the pace he was making his fingers move inside of you. He responds by adding a third finger and this stills you, while he twists and fucks his fingers more intensely in your soaking heat.

 

You bring your face back to his, foreheads nearly touching. Both of you were consumed with lust and need, moans increasing once more. His hips began to move, stimulating himself further in your hand with his light thrusts.

 

In your mind, somewhere in the rational part that was left, you knew that time was running out. Your friends said they would be returning to let you both out, and by now you had very much lost track of how many minutes had passed. But the irrational part of your brain had the thought that them opening the door and seeing the scene of yourself and Ishimaru having your hands on each others sex was so erotic, you almost wish it would happen.

 

Suddenly you feel his fingers bend a certain way and his thumb runs over your clit again, bringing you to the edge, almost completely letting go and forgetting once more that this was happening in a closet on short time.

 

“Ishimaru... kun...” You gasp, burying your face into his shoulder, grasping a small handful of his jacket.

 

“Oh god,” You pant after a moment of heavy breathing and then loosen your grip.

 

“Do you still want this...” He starts to ask, bringing you closer, his stiff cock practically against your heat now. Strong arousal is still seeping between your folds and you nod enthusiastically, taking the head of his hardened cock along your wet slit.

 

“Yes, please Ishimaru-kun, fill me, make me feel whole...” You purr as you watch his lustful gaze, then watch in amazement as he lets you lower your warmth over his throbbing member.

 

“So... so tight...” He grits his teeth and you throw your head back. You can only manage to sheathe him partially, until a certain point is just too much and you have to let him pull out almost completely. This time he's taking the lead, his cock feeling so snug, stretching you open in the most delicious way, despite some difficulty. Seconds pass and you're able to adjust to his girth. You stare into his warm red eyes and lean in to claim his lips in a fervent kiss.

 

He maintains eye contact with you, and you can see in his eyes a nonverbal plea that he wasn't going to last very long. Being his first time, 100% no doubt about that, it made sense that you only had a few minutes at most to spare. You begin to swirl your hips in a narrow circular pattern, moaning wantonly as you could feel the tip of his thick cock hitting the hidden crevice at the top of your aching cunt.

 

You wrap your arm around his neck, clasping with your hand to the one resting on his shoulder, using it as leverage to ride him faster and faster; he helps steady you, able to let you freely control the speed and depth of lifting your silken sex completely off of his rigid dick and slamming back down. Over and over again for a few minutes, until you felt as though your heart was going to explode from exertion.

 

“I'm going to... I'm going... damn...” He grunts, warning you of his soon impending release.

 

He moves a hand to your clit and brushes against it hard and fast. “I won't let you be unsatisfied,” He says, and a pleasure-filled moan escapes you as he made contact with your erect clit. You rock your lower half erratically, letting his thick cock hit every soft wall inside you, your pace picking up once again while he presses his finger to your sensitive bundle of nerves.

 

He watches you in delight, all too happily eager to help you work your own body into a frenzy. He flicks your nub harder now, and he commands you to come for him, and with that order from his deep and sultry voice, you came completely undone.

 

Your trembling body seized against his, a sharp orgasm taking over and your legs wrap around him to keep your balance. In the seconds you had consciousness during the pleasureful release, you watch how Ishimaru looks mesmerized by how you fell apart. He then lets out a guttural grunt as he felt your dripping sex flutter rhythmically over his cock. He allows himself to follow, and lets out what sounds like a hiss from his throat.

 

It seems there's no other choice than to let him release inside of you, what with you being in a small closet that your friends would no doubt be inspecting as soon as they came back to let you free. You feel the ropy stream of white hot come spurt inside, making your muscles tighten and convulse tighter around him. He moans, leaning forward to meet your mouth again, while waiting out the intensity of the orgasm. His cock pulsates and throbs inside you, it's all so heated and blissful, and you hardly notice when his spend starts dripping down between you. Down your thighs, across his cock and balls, neither of you care. Your body feels so sensitive now, his cock still deep inside you, feeling delectably full. It's impossible not to moan when he shifts, his muscles now straining to hold your legs up around his waist.

 

Slowly, as you come off your daze, you begin to separate. Your legs are wobbly now, your sex aching as the slickness on your thighs becomes cold and sticky. You realize now that, there's no way you don't look like a hot mess, hair wild, the little bit of makeup you wore definitely smudged from sweating.

 

Ishimaru finds that there is some paper towels stocked in here on one of the small shelves, and takes some to help clean you and himself off as best as he can, then depositing them into the sweeping bin that one of the brooms was attached to.

 

When your breathing steadies you finally speak up. “Ishimaru-kun,” You realize you had to choke back a sudden sob. He notices.

 

“Are you alright?!” He moves his hands to cradle the back of your head. This prompts you to feel further like crying.

 

“I-I am, I swear, just emotional, is all,” You say, eyes welling with tears. Dammit, is this supposed to happen? It felt so good... maybe it was too good.

 

He isn't convinced. He sighs and wraps his arms around you, putting a swift kiss to your forehead. “I shouldn't have done that, I should have... I should have not let it go so far like that,” He sounds ashamed of himself for having pleasure, and probably for having done it here of all places.

 

“No, Ishimaru-kun, please listen to me!” You gather the strength to tell him what was in your heart, looking him earnestly in his eyes. “After that, now I'm really certain that I love you, Ishimaru-kun.” You can feel your cheeks burning but keep speaking anyway.

 

“I thought it was only a crush, maybe, a weird one to have, but then I realized, that I wanted you a lot more than just as a friend... I didn't know I would feel that deeply so fast... but I felt like... for a long time I felt like something was missing, and I didn't know that it would be you,” You finally confess.

 

He looks stunned. Before you can let him say any kind of response, you spill more of your deepest thoughts to him. “I don't want you to just be my friend or my lover, but I want you to become my best friend too. After this I want to... I want to get to know you more, and I hope you feel the same.”

 

You settle your head against his chest and listen to his wildly beating heart. By now tears were flowing freely from your eyes and you don't want him to see. But he puts a finger to your chin and lifts your face to slowly meet his. His own eyes have tears in them.

 

“Thank you,” He says softly. “For believing in me, and for wanting to be close to me... it's more than I could have ever asked for in my time here.” He places a small kiss on your cheek and wipes your tears away lovingly.

 

“But don't let this make you think I'll be easy on you when it comes to the rules while we're still here,” He then smirks. Even Ishimaru knew how to lighten a mood, surprising you.

 

You smile, “Wouldn't dream of it, Hall Monitor-san.”

 

He leans in and presses his lips to yours again. You wish this moment could last forever, but at the same time, you were more than ready to get out of this janitor closet. After a moment of tenderly kissing, you both then readjust your clothes, helping each other tidy up the best you can.

 

Ten more minutes pass and the bell finally rings. Five minutes after that, your friends come and open the door, grinning widely. You hope by now your face is no longer flushed and the smell of sex dissipated.

 

“Soooooo how did it go?” One of them asks, nudging your arm roughly as you march out alongside Ishimaru.

 

“What do you want me to even say?” You ask, shrugging. They glance inside, seemingly uncertain as to what transpired during that hour.

 

“Hmm...” She inspects you. “Something must have happened, your makeup ran a bit... wait, were you crying, did he make you cry?!” She asks, pointing an accusing finger at Ishimaru.

 

“Not-not on purpose,” You say, and they gasp angrily.

 

“Wait-” He starts as they stomp over to him.

 

“Stop it!!” You shout and they stop moving to look at you. “He accidentally stepped on my foot and I cried a bit, that's all. It was an accident, honest. There's no room in there you know.”

 

One of them huffs and crosses her arms. “Ugh. I guess we threw you in there for no good reason. Sorry for the torture,” she says.

 

“Nah, it's fine. We're officially dating now.” You decide to go ahead and drop the bomb. Their mouths are hanging low in response.

 

“B-b-but you-”

 

“Wait so there really was something going on-”

 

“We really had no idea, we just thought it'd be funny and nothing would actually happen-”

 

You roll your eyes but then smile at Ishimaru, taking his hand and interlacing your fingers with his. “You don't need to know the details, I don't think you deserve them at this point~” You tease, sticking your tongue out.

 

“Come on, Ishimaru-kun, let's go get a slip from my mom so you can be excused from missing your last class.”

 

He seems to accept this and marches alongside you. You can only laugh at leaving your troublesome friends being completely dumbfounded. They deserved that much at least. But, you knew you would have to thank them later some day, for the special private time you got to spend with him and solidify your relationship further, even if it was an unorthodox method.

 

Your mother seems a little confused, but the smirk on her face tells you that she's thinking you must have skipped out on class to be with your new boyfriend (mom please calm yourself) and gives you the excuse slips with no issue. Ishimaru still seems down about missing his last class, but you tell him you can make up for it by having a study session with him about that topic during break.

 

Although you knew it was going to end up being more than that. But you can tell by the look on his face that he wouldn't mind that so much either.

 

–

 

“Ishimaru-kun...”

 

He looks up from his textbook. “Hmm? Do you have a question?”

 

You're in his room, as you had promised, studying with him. It had already been an hour and your attention was wandering. You had taken note of all the reference books, the ironing board, and interestingly enough, a kendo sword. You idly wonder how much he practices that, and how cool he must look while doing so, but let your brain go back to its original line of thought.

 

You set your pencil to tap against your chin. “Did you... did you do any research by any chance, for when we umm... you know...”

 

His cheeks suddenly flush scarlet.

 

“Ahem,” He coughs. “Yes, I... the day you kissed me, I couldn't bring myself to go home right away!”

 

“Oh?” You raise your eyebrows. He can't seem to be able to look you in the eyes and this is kind of amusing.

 

“I went to the library, originally to get my mind off of it... then I... wandered into a section that had books on... sexual education and I... ended up meticulously studying as much as I could that night.” With each pause his voice got lower and lower but the words came faster and faster.

 

You put your hand to your mouth to try and stifle a giggle. It doesn't work. “I'm sorry Ishimaru-kun, but that's adorable.”

 

“Ehh?? Adorable??”

 

“Hehe. Clearly you were already thinking about wanting more than kissing with me~” You tease him.

 

He raises his eyebrows. “Yeah and whose fault is that??!!” He asks, pointing a finger at you.

 

You take it, and put your lips around it, sucking slowly and seductively. Beads of sweat seem to pour down his forehead at once.

 

“Hey-hey! We're not done studying-”

 

“Don't you think it's time for a little break, Ishimaru-kun?”

 

“Oh... um... well...”

 

“It counts as exercise, you know.”

 

Suddenly his apprehension disappears and a smirk appears on his lips.

 

“You're quite right about that, as I learned.”'

 

“It also counts as getting to know each other more...” You say with a wink.

 

He slams his book shut and holds up a fist.

 

“Alright, one hour break, starting now!”

 

“Ishimaru-kun-” You start but he picks you up swiftly and carries you to his bed, a wild mad look of intensity on his face and in his eyes.

 

You can't say you're not suddenly turned on. He peppers your face with gentle kisses and you respond happily trying to kiss him back as much as you could.

 

In the brief moment before you lose yourself to passionate loving, you think about how your boyfriend Ishimaru Kiyotaka was the most precious man you had ever gotten to be close to. And that you could only hope to grow closer in every way.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Alright so I thought writing the Gonta fic had me sweating enough, boi you don't even KNOW WHAT THIS DID TO ME  
> \- Ishimaru is just as precious and pure as Gonta, in a different way. However, it was much more challenging to write his dialogue in general. God I hope it's not too OOC.  
> \- I mean, honestly, all of this is gonna be considered OOC in some regard, Ishimaru definitely wouldn't be interested in sexual manners when he's got studying on the brain constantly, as well as with how quickly it happened, and with it happening AT SCHOOL, but that's why this is fanfiction, right? :P   
> \- …................................I don't really know what else to say haha  
> \- No really, let me just...... stick my head into a hole and die  
> \- Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
> \- Anyway hope you liked it, thanks for reading and if the extra bonus smut is your thing, enjoy that too~


	6. OPTIONAL BONUS SMUT CHAPTER UNLOCKED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooooooooo you get some more bonus smut, how bout that, smut in the main story and some extra, oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ;D
> 
> Contents inside – First a submissive Ishimaru, and then a dominant one, with more in-school sexual intercourse. Turn back now if this interpretation isn't your cup of tea. :P

You left a note on his desk that morning, leaving instructions that were for before classes would start.

 

_Girls bathroom, in the west wing. It's always empty for the early hours of the day. You're not allowed to touch, btw._

 

You had decided to try a different place. A bathroom wasn't all that much better, or cleaner, for that manner. But at least there would be a bit more room and lighting than that closet. And you would have felt bad if you had gotten caught at his own home, as it was riskier now knowing that his parents were becoming more nosy when they realized you might just be more than a friend.

 

You traverse the wooden floored hallways eagerly, and don't expect to see him arrive first, already standing near the stall.

 

Without a word you pull him into a deep kiss, and you slip your tongue into his mouth. You both stumble into the biggest stall, locking it and going to the farthest corner so your legs are mostly out of view. You can already see the tent in his pants and he lets out a frustrated moan when you pin him against the wall so he can't touch you.

 

You run your hands down his jacket, and surprisingly, he does let you start unbuttoning it, and you untuck the shirt underneath. You take him by the collar and pull him into an open mouthed kiss that he reciprocates with ease. You soon slide downward, unbuckling his belt, yanking down his pants and briefs.

 

You smirk and make quick work of those, dropping them down to his ankles, and letting your hot breath touch his erection. A whine comes from him. So you begin right away, circling your tongue over his head, paying extra attention to his slit that was dripping precum. You notice Ishimaru makes a fist and his teeth chomp down on his knuckles.

 

You do these motions repeatedly until his knees begin to quake. When he's had enough he pulls you back up aggressively by grabbing your bow, and then kissing you roughly. He wasn't supposed to touch, but you let him without reprimanding him, because you weren't able to resist anymore.

 

So his hands go under your skirt next, working their own sort of magic and you let out some moans against his shoulder. You bite your lip to hold back from being too loud.

 

“Ishimaru-kun...” you say, softly.

 

“We have to be quiet,” He replies, putting one finger to your lips. You respond by sucking on it. His face goes a bit red and you smirk again.

 

“Alright, let's finish this.”

 

You wrap your legs around his hips, grinding against his girth, and he tugs at the crotch of your panties, shifting them aside for your heat to meet his meat. He slides inside you, and you moan, him stifling it with his mouth covering yours. You move to bury your face into his collar, and he's thrusting slow at first until he builds up speed that leaves you both heavily breathing and shaking.

 

That's when you hear the door creak and you freeze. You both go rigid. You quiet your breathing and still your hips, staring at each other in fright as you hear the stall door right next to you bang closed. He's still inside you, desperation in his eyes.

 

Soon the person leaves, and you're able to get back into your rhythm, although you knew by now he was unable to last much longer. Which was fine by you, all you really wanted was some close skin on skin contact with him before classes started anyway. His hips jerk upwards and he pulls out, releasing into the toilet.

 

You're both panting, fixing each others uniform up while steadying your breathing.

 

“Well, we're not doing this here anymore,” He says. “I don't think this is wise to continue.”

 

You grin mischievously. “You're right. This was fun while it lasted. I guess we'll just have to find a way to have you sneak over to my place to do this.”

 

“I will _not_ be an accomplice to you getting grounded.” He sounds like he's trying to stop himself from shouting.

 

“Haha. Fair enough. Fine, how about... you meet me in the nurses' office after school? We'll do more than a quickie then.”

 

He only grunts in response, but you knew he'd do it.

“Alright, but next time, I'm the one in charge,” his voice is assertive and tinged in darkness. A shiver of anticipation races down your spine as you realize he's deadly serious. There was something lascivious lurking behind his warm red eyes, piquing your interest and causing you to think of the possibilities already.

 

“I look forward to it, Ishimaru-kun~” You smile.

 

You then check the hallway and let him leave first and then meander back to your class after your face calmed its flush. There was something so deliciously naughty about getting to ride the Hall Monitor on school grounds during school hours. It was a wonder you were able to convince him at all to give it another try, at least while there were no exams to worry about. Maybe you knew, deep down, that he felt the same, that the taboo was appealing. As long as both of your grades didn't suffer, all was well, right?

 

Well, whatever. You wouldn't push him if he ended up not wanting to do it anymore. But, you did get him to agree that trying new things was always another way to gain new knowledge. And with that, you had him intrigued. You almost feel bad for taking advantage of his naivete.

 

–

 

The rest of the day dragged on like it was never going to end. Your bag was packed and ready to go the second the bell rang. You stop by the bathroom really quickly to reapply your makeup and brush your hair.

 

You see him walking ahead of you as you reached the hallway to your destination, and you catch up, grabbing his hand. He happily lets you. When you reach the nurses office, you note that your mother had indeed already left, her purse gone from its usual spot. You both enter and you lock the door behind you, drawing the curtains over the doors' small window closed.

 

“So, Ishimaru Kiyotaka,” You say, voice sultry as possible, and swept your fingers through your hair. “You said you were going to be in charge of me this time.”

 

He sits down on the bed and pats the space next to him. You beam a wide smile at him, and join him. You play with the hem of your skirt as you scooted a little closer to him.

 

You bat your eyelashes at him, tilting your head. “So, are you going to tell me what you want from me, Ishimaru-kun?”

 

Suddenly, he grabs your chin, not rough, but firm. He smirks. “Ishimaru-sama.”

 

“Ishi...Ishimaru-sama.”

 

He laughs. “Hahaha! Can you imagine...”

 

You have to admit, though, that you liked the sound of it.

 

You smile, chewing the bottom of your lip. “I don't have to imagine, with what happened just now.”

 

“Hmm.” He looks a little nervous.

So you decide to encourage him. “Aw, c'mon, what happened, Ishimaru- _sama_ ~ I think you want more from me than what you're willing to say out loud. There's no need to be shy, Ishimaru- _sama_ ~” You place a heavy emphasis on each honorfic.

 

“What do _you_ need from _me_ , Ishimaru- _sama_?”

 

His brows rose upwards and he gives you a look, his eyes raking over you in a way that seemed designed to make you shudder. The fire in your belly was starting to stoke, and he hadn't even really touched you yet. It was making you come apart at the seams.

 

His fingers tap against the bed, close to your hip. “You're being a tease right now,” He says sternly.

 

“Oh, is that so?” You counter, fake offended. “It's not my fault you can't handle a girl still in her uniform~” You kick off your shoes, and giggle.

 

“Yes. It is actually driving me crazy that you're wearing thigh high socks that squeeze your thighs, and a pleated skirt that barely passes school regulations.”

 

Ishimaru leans a little closer to you. You bite your lip again.

 

But it doesn't last long, as he stands up, stepping fast in front of you, pulling you up by your bow, as he had done this morning, his lips smashing into yours. You gasp at the sudden movement, lashes fluttering closed as you leaned into his touch.

 

When he pulled back he whispered a vulgarity, 'shit', probably.

 

He pushes his fingers through his soft and spiky black hair, taking a few steps back.

 

“Sorry,” He looks nervously at you. But you are only eager for more.

 

“Don't apologize to me, Ishimaru-sama, show me how much you want me right now, please...”

 

You brush your fingers over your lips, still tingling from the roughness.

 

He leans in close, hand sliding around to the small in your back. You lean in closer and moan against his lips, his tongue darts out to taste you, drawing out an even louder moan from you. The sounds goes straight to his cock because there was no denying that you could feel it pressing against you now.

 

His hand slides further down your back, over your ass, and pulling you closer, the distance between you now completely closed.

 

His hand drops to your waist, drawing the fabric of your skirt up and his fingers slip beneath, brushing over the bare skin of your hip.

 

You gasp against his lips, and try to press closer still. He suddenly pulls back, catching a ragged breath as his eyes focus on yours. The desire in his eyes fueled you ever more. But he then looked distraught.

 

“I... I can't...” He starts.

 

“Hey... Ishimaru-kun... it's fine... we can stop. Really, it's fine. Let's just go home if you prefer...” You never intended to push him to feel awful about any of this. You really were fine with him wanting to stop at any time.

 

“No I... I want to... but I'm at odds... with everything about myself... my morals...” His emotional face was killing you, and now you felt like you made a big mistake inviting him here in the first place.

 

“Please, Ishimaru-kun, let's just.. let's just stop now. I don't want you to end up feeling bad about yourself, ever.”

 

The sadness in his eyes quickly flashes back to madness, pupils practically glowing with a red aura, and he grips your chin again, the other hand gripping your hip.

 

“ _No!!_ It's Ishimaru- _sama_!!” His shout leaves you a little shaken. And then he continues, voice hushed, sending goosebumps all over, “And _you_ , you will do what I ask of you. Now, I'm going to strip you as much as I please.”

 

You nod, giving a small smile, trying to calm yourself. “Okay, yes...”

 

“Yes, what?”

 

“Yes, Ishimaru-sama.”

 

You inhale sharply, very turned on by the shift of his demeanor. You were only slightly concerned but, you figured, if he wanted to, at anytime, change his mind, he would.

 

And as you knew, curiosity killed the cat, and satisfaction brought it back.

 

His hands were on you, beginning to tug at your blazer buttons, and your mind flashes back to when you first became intimate in the janitors closet, and then again when you had studied during your break. Both times were quite different, even if the result was the same. Once was in almost darkness, the other time in a bright overhead light. This time, it was a low fluorescent light.

 

The sexual tension was rising, leaving you on edge as you thought about each savory moment of intimacy you had shared so far. You weren't sure if you wanted to count this morning on account of someone nearly finding you, but even that was its own kind of exhilaration from the possibility of exhibitionism.

 

You concentrate on his arms as he did away with your blazer, your bow and then shirt next. You knew already how strong he was from working out, and as you found out, from diligent kendo practice. You bring your hands to his chest, all manly man under your palms. He takes one of your wrists, gripping tightly. It hurt, but only a little bit.

 

“No touching, unless I say so,” He says cooly, then kisses your wrist tenderly where he had squeezed.

 

“Yes, Ishimaru-sama.”

 

This was increasingly feeling like a game. A sexy game. A game you knew you couldn't win, exactly. But you would play along. Because you wanted to. Because you wanted him. You loved him. Every single mad inch of him you desired with every fiber of your being.

 

He leans down against you into a searing hot kiss, hotter than any of the ones that came before. It sets a fire to your abdomen in a completely new way you did not expect, but you were certain it was a fire he planned on putting out.

 

You groan against the kiss, which he takes as an opportunity to tease his tongue between your lips. More than willingly, you tilt your head a little to deepen the kiss. His fingers move to curl behind your neck and he pulls you up a bit closer.

 

Then his hands wander down your sides, slipping beneath your skirt, drawing the material up to grasp at your hips.

 

He pulls back from the kiss and then says, “You're nothing but temptation in a pleated skirt and thigh highs.”

 

You can only giggle at that, but the look on his face remains quite harsh so you stop giggling and try to remain in character, submissive to his will.

 

He pops the clasps of your skirt, and it drops to the floor. Now you're in nothing but a bra, panties, and the thigh highs. Suddenly, you felt more naked than ever before, this way.

 

He takes your hand and backs you up until the backs of your legs hit the edge of the bed. You yelp as you start to fall, but he controls your landing and he ends up draped over top of you. He smirks down at you, eyes dark and wild, still glowing.

 

“I'll make you feel amazing.”

 

“You already are,” You admit, shyer sounding than you intended. You try to resist the urge to cover yourself from his gaze, even though he had already seen you exposed. But at this moment his intensity was almost too much.

 

This felt like heaven but it also felt like pure sin.

 

You lean into his touch as he begins to palm your breast, his thumb brushing over a hardening nipple under the fabric of your bra.

 

He lowers himself and pulls your bra down, putting a mouth to one breast and his hand teasing the other. Your back arched up and off the bed and your hips have a mind of their own as they rock against him where he'd settled himself against your thighs. He moves his hand to press your hips down, still not allowing you to do as you pleased.

 

“Ishimaru-sama...” You pant out, and he switches his attention to your other breast. Heat was blossoming between your thighs overwhelmingly now, the throbbing already too much to handle. You knew already that the desire for friction was what you needed the most right now and he just wasn't letting you have it quite yet.

 

He moves down, nipping down to the hollow of your stomach. His fingers brush over the waistband of your panties. He tugs them down quick. Well, maybe he wasn't going to waste any time after all.

 

Your eyes begin to go a little unfocused and feel a little embarrassed at how much he was staring. Your arousal was right in his face, as he was resting between your thighs now, studying you with a mad intense gaze. Then his mouth descends on your sex.

 

You throw your head back and clench your eyes, the sensation overwhelming you all at once. Okay so this was not quite what you thought was going to happen. Not that you're complaining.

His tongue starts to sweep your folds, teasing your center, making you cry out softly.

 

You want to tug at his hair but you instead grip the sheet. “Ishimaru-sama...” You say through gritted teeth. Your stomach muscles were clenching, your inner muscles fluttering.

 

He groans against your folds, his tongue seeking out the bud at the top. You bite your bottom lip to keep from crying out too loudly. But suddenly your back arched off the bed once more as his fingers joined his tongue. This sets off a whole new chain reaction that leaves you breathless.

 

He stops, and then kisses along your inner thigh lazily. You let out a pitiful whine, hips rocking a little, seeking his touch again.

 

“Enjoying this?” He asks.

 

“Yes, very much Ishimaru-sama...”

 

“I hope you enjoy what's next, then.”

 

He pulls you up, taking your hand, and guiding it to him. He makes you palm your hand against his erection that strained against the tightness of his pants. With a nod of approval from him, you let him loose and you stare in awe. You didn't think you could ever tire of seeing it stand at full mast.

 

You smirk, but he kisses that smirk right off of you, while nudging your thighs apart. He strokes your slick flesh again, teasing you as he guides his cock to your wet, warm core.

 

“Ishimaru-kun,” You muffle against his mouth. Then you clutch his strong arms, taking care to keep your nails from biting into his jacket, as he starts to press into you.

 

Even if you had already done it a few times, you weren't used to it quite yet. It hurts for a bit at first, stretching you, filling you. He alleviates the initial pain with a few strokes of his thumb over your clit. It really helps a lot. As dominant as he was being right now, the tenderness of his care was what made it all the more sweeter to relish.

 

When he starts to move, it's almost too much pleasure.

 

“That's it,” He whispers against your lips, then trailing his along your jawline. “So good... you're such a good girl...”

 

You let out a low moan in response to his praise and then begin to rock against his movements. Your thigh-high clad legs wrap around his hips, ankles locking firmly as he picks up the pace and gives you the friction you desired. He kept his lips on your collarbone and you felt him start to suck there.

 

It was then a thought strikes you. No matter what kind of mode he was in, you were the moth to his flame, and you wanted the fire to consume you.

 

You cry out when your release finally hits. It was probably far too loud, and he catches your lips in his for a desperate kiss to dull the moan. Your release easily sparks his own, and he thrusts until he can't anymore, collapsing on you, carefully without completely crushing you.

 

“Ishimaru-sama...” You moan as you try to steady your breath.

 

“No more of that right now, please,” He says, looking a lot more calm than he did before, eyes no longer alight with a fiery aura.

 

“Alright,” You say, smiling with all the tenderness and sunshine you had to offer in your soul.

 

He rolls over, then stands up, readjusting himself and then picking up your clothes from the floor.

 

“I'm sorry if I was too...” He trails off, uncertain of how to phrase it. But you understood.

 

“No, it was wonderful, you were wonderful, as always.” You sit up to look at him as he hands you your clothes back, along with some paper towels to clean yourself up.

 

You start to put your clothes back on and he seems shy about watching, turning his face away while you dressed. This makes you giggle. “No need to be shy now, Ishimaru-kun.”

 

“I-I know. I just thought it'd be more courteous.”

 

“Pfft, as if there's a need for that at this point.” You look into the nearby mirror, noting the hickey he left on your collarbone. “Especially if you're leaving marks on me now~”

 

“Ah! I'm so sorry!” He bows his head deeply.

 

You just laugh and go up to him, wrapping your arms around his neck and looking into his eyes. “You're so cute Ishimaru-kun.”

 

He looks more flushed than before. You then take his hand and rub your thumb over the back of it. “Hey... I'm fine, honestly.”

 

He squeezes your hand back and gives you a wide smile, the one you knew and fell in love with.

 

“There's only so much time left for this year... graduation will be coming up fast,” You muse, then go to unlock the office door, peeking out into the empty hallway, just to be sure the coast was clear.

 

“We'll... we'll only keep doing this if you feel comfortable with it,” You go on.

 

“I've already done this much with you. Doesn't make much sense to go back now, does it,” He replies.

 

“I guess but... it was hard watching you struggle like that.”

 

“Sorry. It's not your fault. I'm so... rigid.”

 

“You're fine. I like you the way you are.”

 

He looks down shyly, but you can see a small smile tug at the corners of his lips.

 

“It's true, I do.” Now it was your turn to put your finger to his chin. “I love Ishimaru-kun~”

 

His brows raise and he looks at you with a look that makes your heart melt. He's looking at you like you mean everything in the world to him. Hoo boy. Now you're the one looking down shyly.

 

“It's a good thing we're still able to concentrate on our studies, otherwise this might not be going as smoothly,” You say.

 

“I hope you're still keeping your grades up,” He says, the sternness in his voice returning.

 

“I've gone to class sick as a dog just to keep my grades dandy, trust me this is nothing. Well, not nothing, but nothing to worry about.” You wink at him.

 

He flushes slightly, and then smiles. “That's good. Because otherwise, we'd have to have extra study sessions.”

 

“Mm. Sounds like the kind of punishment I want.”

 

He flushes harder at that. “That's not what I meant!”

 

You just laugh and then remember what you need to do before you leave, which is change the bedsheets you left your little mess on. Then you finally get to hold his hand while you leave the office.

 

You both make your way down the hallway, nothing but your marching steps echoing in your ears.

It's a lovely day outside, and you ask him to come get some ice cream with you.

 

Ishimaru is more than happy to accompany you. “Yes of course! It's a date!”

 


End file.
